Parenthood
by Dragons Before Dawn
Summary: When the age of marriage comes along, both Roxas and Xion know exactly what they want to do. On their honeymoon night, they brew up some lust and wonders...in hope of making a beautiful child. Rated M for a reason.
1. Love Brewing

Let me say a few things before you start reading. No, I am not finished my Dog Gone Days story. I just have massive writers block with it...and I started writing this one awhile ago and never finished. So...I finished it recently. I've also have been getting reviews saying things such as, 'So it's only a lemon?' and stuff like that. Let me get this straight with you guys. I write lemons...so if you're BOTHERED that it's a lemon, JUST DON'T READ IT. Sheesh!

Now please enjoy! ;)

* * *

**Parenthood**

When Roxas and Xion turned 18, they immediately knew what they wanted to do. Roxas had quickly picked out a ring, the most beautiful he saw, and proposed to her the next night. Still being in the organization, the wedding was held in Marluxia's garden. They just had to promise not to step on any of his flowers.

The cherry blossoms that was scattered around set the mood greatly, everyone sitting and watching. Axel was Roxas' best man, and Larxene was Xion's bride's maid. Axel and Larxene had been married for about a year then, and Saix didn't approve of it then...and he still didn't approve of the marriage Xion and Roxas were having. But, strangely, Xemnas did not disapprove.

After it was all over, is when things got interesting. The sun had set, leaving night time to shadow over them. The organization said their congratulations, and then Roxas teleported him and Xion to a hotel room he rented earlier in Twilight Town. Both being virgins, they planned on having their first time...alone.

"Hehe, Roxas!" Xion giggled. Roxas carried her bridal style to the bed as the corridor closed. He placed her on the bed before pushing her back, climbing on top of her.

"Tonight's gonna be fun..." Roxas said seductively and he kissed Xion. She purred and kissed back happily, wrapping her arms around his neck. Roxas pressed his lips harder to hers and threaded his fingers in her hair. Xion sighed happily, finally happy to get close to her now-husband. Xion rarely ever got intimate with Roxas, and when they did, the farthest they went was french kissing. She still remembers the one time they had been kissing...and it got a little carried away, and Roxas grew an erection. Xion noticed it rather quickly, and she didn't know what to say when he asked for more of her. But she said no, and quickly shook sense into Roxas...he noticed his mistake. That was back when they were 15, just about to go on 16. So 3 years ago; and they tried to never let it happen again. Now...now it was their chance to let out all that sexual tension they have been building up.

Roxas slid his tongue along Xion's lips, asking for entrance. Xion opened her mouth, and Roxas' tongue quickly slipped in. Xion moaned into his mouth, enjoying the sensation of his wet muscle gliding across hers. While kissing, Xion began to discard Roxas' tuxedo. She nearly ripped it off with all urgency, wanting to see his toned chest and stomach.

"Here," Roxas said quickly, pulling away from her as he leaned up, taking off his upper wear before going back to kissing her.

"Mmm, so sexy," Xion panted. She readily kissed back, and didn't flinch when she felt Roxas' hands press against her breasts.

"I hope..." Xion kissed him mid sentence, "you're ready for this..." Roxas tugged on her dress to emphasize. Xion broke away from the kiss.

"Take it off me."

Roxas quickly unzipped the back before taking off her heels and pulling away the dress. Roxas moaned to himself when his eyes laid upon a black lace bra, and a black lace thong.

"You were ready for me, weren't you, Xion?" Roxas blushed. Xion nodded slowly before using her finger to make a 'come hither' motion, quickly drawing him back in.

"Now let me see that monster you've been hiding from me under your pants for so long..." Xion whispered and placed her hand over the growing erection through his pants. Roxas nearly thrusted into the cupped hand, wanting to feel more pressure.

"Mmm, with pleasure."

Roxas quickly unbuttoned his dress pants, pulling them down with his boxers; moaning as the pressure is put off. Xion blushed when she _saw _how excited he was.

"Now for your turn..." Roxas whispered. Xion smiled seductively. Roxas reached under her and unclasped her bra before pulling it away. He kissed from her collar bone down, against her breasts and over her nipples. He flicked his tongue against them a bit; pulling down her thong while doing so. Xion moaned and raised her hips, pressing against his hot erection.

"Ooohh!" Roxas moaned. Xion panted.

"I'm ready, Roxas!"

Roxas quickly stopped what he was doing and reached off the bed, grabbing for his pants. He reached into one of the pockets and pulled out a square packet.

"I brought a condom," Roxas said, bringing it up with him. Xion grabbed it from him and threw it across the room.

"We don't need it," She purred. Roxas' eyes widened for a second, but Xion kissed him.

"Are you sure, Xion? You could get pregnant..."

"I'm really sure, Roxas. Now get inside me before I force you to~"

Roxas shrugged it off; too horny to even think about her decision. He positioned his cock at her entrance, and slowly slid in. Xion bit her lip as she felt him hit her barrier...and slowly, he passed through. She didn't let out a noise as he filled her up, but sighed uncomfortably when he stopped.

"Just stay still..." Xion panted. Roxas didn't move; and it was very hard for him. He wanted to pull out and slam back in...so bad...

"I'll...try..."

Minutes passed, which felt like forever to Roxas, and eventually the time came.

"Move..."

Roxas moved slow at first, to let Xion get used to it. Xion wrapped her legs around Roxas' waist, trying to go with the flow...trying to gain a rhythm, to match up with Roxas' slow movements. She cringed at the pain, but the pain was slowly fading to something else. She couldn't tell if it was pleasure yet, but...it was different.

Roxas was lost without thoughts; his body doing what was natural. The pleasure that was coursing through his body was making his elbows weak, his vision fuzzy, and the room hot. Xion closed her eyes as she felt her body pulse; where they were connected was the source.

"M-more..." Xion moaned. She suddenly felt the pleasure stagger through her, and it happened when Roxas changed angle in his thrusts. Must have hit her g-spot.

"Oohh!" Roxas thrusted faster, the clenching of her walls were making him needy. Xion clawed into his back, moaning.

Roxas moved his head down and gently bit into her shoulder, panting against her skin. He thrusted slightly faster, feeling the beginning of his orgasm. So soon...? Why? Maybe from inexperience...

Soon, Xion wasn't even speaking actual words. They were like the mix of Roxas' name and 'more'. Roxas was pleased to hear her mumbles...it pleased him, and turned him on even more...dragging him closer to his release. Xion wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her heals into his lower back as her nails clawed into his shoulder blades; drawing little beads of blood. Roxas panted and moaned as he thrusted hard and fast before slamming into her; releasing his load deep within his lover. Xion gasped as she felt him give way inside of her...which drove her off the edge. She let off a long loud moan as she arched off the bed before shuddering, her body giving a big pulse as she reached orgasm; her toes curling as she finished. They both panted as Roxas laid his forehead against hers, both looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you..." They both panted at the same time. Roxas stayed still, his elbows shaking from weakness as they held him up. Slowly, he began to pull out before laying next to Xion, bringing her close.

"You're great in bed..." Xion giggled. Roxas smiled and kissed the top of her head before they both closed their eyes and drifted to sleep.


	2. The Baby

**Parenthood**

**Chapter Two - The Baby**

"Yeah, sure, you can have all the sex you want while Xion's pregnant, but Roxas...it'll get worse," Axel told his friend as they sit alone in the gray room. Roxas needed a little man-to-man talk for everything that was coming.

"Axel, you don't even _have_ a child. How would you know all this anyway? All I know is that you and Larxene are just sexually active...she's not pregnant, right?" Roxas asked.

"OH no, no, no!" Axel laughed and shook his hands nervously. "Larxene would KILL me if I had gotten her pregnant..." Axel rubbed the back of his neck.

"I kind of guessed that..." Roxas laughed. There was an awkward silence before Roxas brought the conversation to life again.

"So...how is it going to get worse, precisely?"

"Well...Xion will be moody during pregnancy...but not only that, when the baby's born...you guys won't have any romance passing through the relationship. You have to take care of the baby...a lot. Like...you won't have any sexual interactions...some kissing, but you still have to pay attention to the baby. Oh, and no sleeping, either. Like...not relationship wise. I mean really. No. Sleeping." Axel emphasized his last words. Roxas groaned.

"Yeah...I guessed that."

"But, the _most fun_ part," Axel had sarcasm in his voice, "is when Xion has mood swings. You'll LOVE those."

"You're being sarcastic, right?" Roxas asked. Axel nodded. "Well...she already has been having mood swings! Like, she started crying...and then recently before this talk, she was pissed to no end at me! I don't know why! She called me stupid and said I don't understand woman..."

"Roxas, you have much to learn. You'll NEVER know about woman. They're...like a ball of nervousness, worrying, and just a big glob of BLEH. They're ALWAYS thinking, and you think they're in one mood one moment, and when you turn back around they're ready to claw your eyes out!"

"Damn..." Roxas looked down at his shoes.

"Well," Axel laughed again, "Larxene's either horny or angry...most of the time...both."

Both started to laugh.

"Roxy~" Xion's voice echoed through the empty room. Roxas and Axel looked towards the entrance, and Xion's pose was rather...seductive.

"Roxas, I'm gonna need you in the bedroom with me for awhile...a long while..." Xion spoke. She trailed her finger against the wall, Roxas' face heating up quickly. Axel looked at Roxas and chuckled.

"Okay...maybe you WILL like her mood changes..."

... ... ...

Roxas panted as he laid down beside Xion. Xion kissed his cheek and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm going to ride you next time..." Xion purred. Roxas smiled.

"That sounds nice..." Roxas tucked his hands under his head, looking up at the ceiling. Xion sighed and traced a heart onto his chest with her finger before looking up at him.

"What gender do you think the baby is going to be?"

"Hmmm...I think...female," Roxas mumbled. Xion smiled.

"Same here..." Xion then yawned.

"What about names?" Roxas brought up. Xion closed her eyes. Roxas looked down at her and noticed this...and closed his eyes as well.

And then both, in unison, whispered, "Xi-Xi."

... ... ...

When Xion gave birth, it was indeed their little baby girl they had hoped for. And as the newborn, she even had hair. It was blonde...which was odd. Usually black was more dominant. But it didn't matter; she had blonde hair and blue eyes. When they took her back to the castle, nearly everyone was looking at her, a couple 'awws' passing through the small crowd.

"She's okay," Larxene mumbled.

"Oh, come on, Larxene! Be nicer...you're her Aunt now..." Axel said as Roxas handed his new daughter over to his friend to hold. Axel looked down into his 'niece's eyes and smiled.

"Hello there...little one..." Axel whispered. She made a slight smile...or the best smile a newborn could do. When Axel passed her over to Larxene, she immediately started crying.

"Oh...look. See? I told you! Babies just don't like me." Larxene passed the baby back to Xion.

"I wanna hold her!" Demyx said cheerfully. When he finally had a chance to hold her, she just looked up at him as if he was some kind of monster.

"...What?" Demyx asked. She started to laugh; apparently his face was funny.

"Here, just...take her..." Demyx said depressingly. Roxas laughed and took her back. Everybody began to walk away then, yawning.

"It's midnight...it's time to hit the sack."

... ... ...

The Organization build another room connected to Roxas and Xion's for the baby. It had a cradle, a place for dirty diapers, and toys. Once Xion was done breast feeding the baby, they put her in the cradle and she fell right to sleep.

"I'm kind of glad that we waited 'til marriage to make Xi-Xi...I wouldn't have been able to take care of a baby at age 15." Xion crawled into bed with her husband.

"Yeah...and at that time we were still working at completing Kingdom Hearts. We had missions to do and such...we wouldn't have time for the baby." Roxas looked at Xion.

"Yeah..." And then there was a silence. Xion leaned up and kissed him, closing her eyes. Roxas held her close and kissed back willingly; Xion climbing on top.

"So...you're gonna ride again~?" Roxas whispered seductively. Xion kissed him again before answering.

"Mmm, yes..."

"Good..." Roxas gripped her butt, and in return, Xion moved her hands down and gripped him through his boxers.

"Mmnngh!" Roxas let out a moan. Xion smirked and bit his lower lip.

"Your moans turn me on..." Xion squeezed again, feeling him hardening under the fabric. Roxas brought his hand down and cupped it over hers and pressed down as he moved his hips up, moaning lightly. He humped against her hand until he was fully hard, because then Xion stopped him.

"Actually...I don't think I'll ride..." Xion whispered, moving down on him. Roxas moaned at the sight; he felt his cock give a throb at the thought of what' about to happen.

Xion moved the boxer fold to the side and brought out his hard cock, licking it gently as she did so. Roxas panted, his mind fuzzy.

"Don't moan too loud~" Xion said before she deep throated him. Roxas closed his eyes and moaned, not too loudly, but it echoed against the walls. Xion felt her eyes water slightly...she knew he was an impressive size, but trying to deep throat him was almost impossible.

"Oh God...Xion..." Roxas moaned, threading his fingers into her hair. Xion gave a big suck before she started bobbing her head, knowing it would drive him insane.

"Ohhh...Ohhh..." Roxas moaned, not knowing what to do. His nerve endings were on fire...

But then the baby started crying.

"Damn it...!" Roxas let out; slightly moaned from Xion giving one more suck before taking him out of her mouth.

"Well...you should go take care of her," Xion tried to persuade. Roxas chuckled.

"No, I think you should."

"But I was the one who had to birth her..."

"I'm hard."

"Touche," Xion said, finally getting up. Once she left the room, Roxas sighed.

Axel was right. Oh, how right he was.

* * *

I don't really know about this story; I might write a third chapter...if I ever have time. Please review!


End file.
